


Kinktober - 2 - Dirty Talk

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 2º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 2 - Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

Meu pescoço estava sendo beijado quando criei coragem.

 

“Ei… Hmm…” Ela parou por um momento para prestar atenção. Olhos apreensivos com medo de ter cometido um erro. “...você pode…  falarumassacanagens?”.  Senti meu rosto corar, dessa vez, de vergonha. 

 

“Que?” Perguntou com preocupação e um pouco de curiosidade na voz. Ao notar meu silêncio ela decidiu voltar a beijar meu pescoço como forma de incentivo. “Ein, que que você disse?”. Um beijo de leve se aproximou do meu ouvido. “Me fala, vai”. Dessa vez sussurrou e sua respiração na minha pele me deu um calafrio gostoso.

 

Reúno as minhas forças e tento de novo:

 

“Você pode falar…”. Engulo em seco. “...umas sacanagens pra mim?”. Ela parou abruptamente e me olhou. Seu rosto ainda perto do meu, mas a linguagem corporal parecia ter mudado. Estava mais… nervosa? 

 

“Hmmmm tá. Pera, eu nunca fiz isso antes. Falar sacanagem. Ok. Como que eu faço isso? Tipo, eu chego e falo essas paradas tipo…” ela tentou engrossar a voz “‘vou te fazer gozar’ ou ‘ah, então você gosta de sexo mais violento, huh?’. É isso?”. Claramente ela não sabia o que estava fazendo. 

 

“Deixa pra lá, foi uma ideia idiota.”  

 

“NÃO!!” Ela agarrou minha mão como se eu fosse fugir. Era a minha vontade, mas não é como se eu realmente pudesse. “Deixa eu tentar pelo menos. Você se se esforçou para falar isso comigo, não?” Acenei levemente, ainda muito embaraçada para olhar nos olhos dela. “Então, deixa eu tentar pelo menos ok?” Olhei em seus olhos para poder responder. Ela tava com aquela cara de falsa confiança que ela usa pra me acalmar enquanto ela mesma estava desesperada. Idiota, ela e eu. Idiotas.

 

“Você não precisa fazer se não estiver afim, não precisa se esforçar…” Encontrei um olhar persistente desafiando o meu. “... valeu. ” Com um sorriso no rosto ela beijou minha testa. A abracei e ela se aproveitou para voltar a beijar meu pescoço. Continuava como se nada tivesse acontecido, percorrendo todo meu corpo com sua boca. Suas mãos aparecendo apenas em momentos oportunos. Um aperto aqui, um deslizar ali até o momento que pairavam sobre minhas coxas, como se esperassem algo.

 

“S-se prepa aara q-q-que eu vou t-te f-foder bem  gostoso… ” Ok, isso acabou com todo meu tesão. Senti um peso no meu ombro e a mão dela começou a apertar minha coxa tamanho o nervosismo. Como suspeitava o peso era a cabeça dela tentando se esconder de mim. Suspirei internamente. Sabia que isso não ia dar certo, ela devia tá mais nervosa que eu. 

 

Trouxe a cabeça dela para que eu pudesse vê-la melhor. Toda vermelha, tentando se esconder de mim. A cara dela era um pequeno e vergonhoso desastre. Idiota… Minha idiota.

 

“Ei, estou muito feliz que você tentou. Ok?” Era difícil esconder o sorriso no meu rosto. Ela se acalmou um pouco, mas ainda estava vulnerável. Bem, essa é minha deixa. A beijei carinhosamente na boca. “Já disse, não precisa fazer se não estiver à vontade.” Ela pegou na minha mão. 

  
“Eu vou treinar, tá bom?. A próxima vez vai ser menos embaraçoso…  pro nosso bem. ”. Diria que foi difícil não me jogar em cima dela e enchê-la de carinho. Diria que foi difícil, se ao menos tivesse tentado resistir. 


End file.
